Strange Meetings
by DoveTheSatera
Summary: ((If you saw a fifteen year old girl, wielding a mile wide sword in a middle of a battle against shadow beings. What would your thoughts be, including when the fifteen year old girl turns into a golden retriever WITH WINGS? (Set after the fight with the Fallen!)))


((If you saw a fifteen year old girl, wielding a mile wide sword in a middle of a battle against shadow beings. What would your thoughts be, including when the fifteen year old girl turns into a golden retriever WITH WINGS!? (Set after the fight with the Fallen!)))

Optimus could say he was shocked, no beyond shock. Mezmorized. Bumblebee asked him in his normal voice, "Is this...real?"

Sam shook his head, "No way."

In Front of them stood a fifteen year old girl with blonde hair and silver eyes, on her back was a large sword in a black sheath. In Front of the young girl were shadows swarming each with reptilian slits of many colors mostly red and dark green. She snarled at them, "Where. Is. The. Ace?"

The shadows parted to show a eighty foot shadow with long claws that reach a mile long. Sam's eyes seem to bulge out of his sockets as he saw that it was made of all shadows. It smiled with long fangs at the young girl who didn't flinched at the way the red slitted eyes seem to gleam in amusement.

"Well, well, well," It spoke in a smooth evil voice, "I wouldn't expect YOU of all people to be here."

"Hello, the Ace," the girl growled, before she smirked, "How's the tail?"

It smirk disappear in a instant as the tail was missing a piece almost like it was severed in half. He growled, "I will not allow you to live for your insolence!"

He lunged at her, Optimus opened his mouth to warn the girl but she gripped the claw with a smile, "Your losing your touch."

She flipped the shadow from it's claw with ease, making the team's mouth except Optimus's to drop in amazement. She seemed to smile as shots were fired in a second the weapons were shattered as the sword in her hand grew, she glared at the lead shadow. She howled into the air, "Demons! Angels! For HEAVEN AND HELL! CHARGE!"

Two portals appeared, one light blue with white, the other red with orange. Demons and Angels charged at the shadows, which hissed charging at the onslaught of Heaven and Hell's army.

The autobot leader slid his mask on as he shouted, "We will aid her! Charge Autobots!"

The girl looked at the shadow leader before she swung her sword in a circle, killing all the shadows near her. She leapt into the air seeing her armies with the autobots help being defeated by the onslaught of the shadow army. She made two swords appear, criss cross them and swung them down. This created a sort of light beam that destroyed the rest of the army except the ones her army were dealing with.

Suddenly she dove and changed into a golden retriever, her sword was glowing from the hilt as a aura from her paw to the sword. She growled as her silver wings folded against her side, the leader of the shadows charged at her. Sword drawn. Optimus could only watch as the battle took place, as he was finished helping the army.

The dog growled in determination as he whipped his claws out to her side. She snapped onto the paw and bit hard onto it. He brought his head down to bite her in the neck after a few shakes, and he did.

The dog howled in pain before trying to free herself from the hold, at this time Optimus felt that it was enough but his processor told him not to interfere with the fight. The dog eyes glowed into a purple hue as she kicked into the jaw dislodging it from her neck hold.

Time seem to freeze as she landed on her feet. The battle that Optimus couldn't see were shown through the scars and wounds shown. A long scratch mark were on her chest as her wings were nearly torn, her right paw was slowing losing blood and her muzzle had a nice bruise. Bite marks were everywhere and the tip of her tail was missing.

The Ace smirked, "Had enough, Twister?"

The dog slumped to the ground in defeat, causing the demons and angels to holler, "Twister! NO!"

"How the mighty have fallen," the Ace mocked before turning away, Ironhide charged up his blasters to fire at the Ace who laughed, "Twister Heaven, has fallen."

"Not on your life," a strong and powerful voice told them.

Everyone whipped there heads/helms around to see a purple aura around the body of the dog, her twister mark that they couldn't see before shown in purple as her eyes were closed. A human that was before stood beside him in white clothing it spoke through the dog, "I am Twister and Twister is I. The four and Twister are one, Positivity lives in all. Hope. Love. Belief. Joy. It all lives for the world and galaxies beyond to feel. Though through your hatred you have forgotten that."

"This-This can not be," The ace snarled, "I killed you before, I can kill you again!"

He started his charge at the golden retriever, but it stood on its two hind legs. It spoke four words, "And you will fail."

Then they both open there eyes showing purple swirling orbs, the Ace shrieked in terror as a blinding light shone in all of their eyes/Optics. They lowered their gazes before looking up seconds later to see a tiny ace in a golden cage. The dog was fully healed and beside her was a human who was just laughing, "I forgot that he can turn little."

"Joy, though it is humorous he can still hear-," Twister warned the human as it picked up the cage.

"Oh you little motherf****r, I'll kill you and rip your heart out so the whole world can see my power," The ace shrieked in a cute high pitch voice, "You little motherf*****g B****h!"

"Okay, to hell with you," The girl smiled as she passed the cage to Twister, "You owe me."

"I owe you what, twenty dollars for the vending machine we broke?" Twister joke with a smile.

"How about the car and tractor you picked up with the tornado that are crashed into the side of the pyramids?" Joy asked, pointing at said destruction.

"I didn't do that," Twister stated.

Joy slapped herself in the face, "Of course you didn't, the Ace did."

"Don't F*****g mess with me b***h!" the ace squealed.

"Go on Twister, I'll find my way home," Joy smiled at the golden retriever.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, besides one of the Autobots should take me home."

"Oh….I don't think they knew that we knew of them."

"Well Scrap."

"LANGUAGE JOY!"

The Autobots and Sam all face palmed, well all except Optimus who was chuckling at the scene.

* * *

I don't own Transformers I do own Twister, Ace, the scene, Joy, and the Plot of this Fanfic. I thought of it as a funny thing for you so please review for me!


End file.
